Locations
Locations in BRM: Operation Daybreak. # Airbase. The spawn location with places to spawn all vehicles. Found to the south of the island. # Sochraina City. One of the locations located on the 2 main roads branching from the airbase. The desert town has civilians, and after clearing all stationed enemies a garage adjacent to the main building will open and some extra soldiers will come out. After that, paratroopers or infantry trucks will arrive, followed with an enemy Littlebird, and cycling back again. The supply drop only comes after clearing the base from the original troops, not the ones that arrive after. # Village. North of the airbase, on the second main road leading away from the airbase. It includes the largest number of civilians on any location on the map. After clearing the location from defenders, a paradrop will arrive and 8 Terrorists will come out from a barn. After killing the barn reinforcements, either a wave of paratroopers or 2 jeeps will arrive at village. The jeeps will each have a mounted chaingun, with an enemy on top that controls the chaingun. 2 other enemies will accompany each jeep. # Comms Tower, (AKA bag run or mountain) northwest of the airbase. Reachable on foot or on a helicopter, but a helicopter is advised because running up the mountain will take a very long time. The command post has soldiers stationed around a cluster of buildings on the summit. It is also the only location besides the Airbase with a vehicle spawn. There is also a special building there with commanding officers surrounding a table as if discussing battle strategies. After clearing the original enemies, a garage will open and 3 enemies will come out of a garage and aggressively attack all players. 2 enemies will stay within the garage. In the garage are bags that players must take to a command center on the airbase and exchanging the bags will reward $300 and 400 EXP. After clearing initial enemies, either a wave of paratroopers or an enemy Littlebird will come next. # Department of utilities. North of the Mountain Command Post, including special building with a hallway that leads to a blast door. Inside the hallway is one commander, and a few barricades and a table with a radio and 2 helmets. Behind is a blast door, leading to a bunker that is currently being designed. You can glitch into the bunker to see what the inside looks like, but telling anyone else will warrant a ban from the moderators and devs of BRM. # Ronograd City. North of the village, it is empty apart from the raid event which happens every 20 minutes, there is a large number of enemies here including two jeeps with machine guns on them and two APCs with anti-air rockets on them. It is possible to get here via helicopter if you stay low, stay below the hills and approach from the west coast. You can take out the operators manning the AA rockets disabling them until the convoy is cleared. After it is cleared there will be a notification about an airstrike at Ronograd, after the airstrike another convoy will return and you will have to clear it again. After clearing it again an airdrop will get deployed in middle of the crossroad and enemies will be dropped outside the city surrounding it and slowly walking to the center. # Aircraft Carrier. This literally serves no purpose except for maybe RP. There is no inside, the only way to it is via a helicopter and the only thing you can do there is spawn helicopters and A-10s. # Lighthouse. It has no purpose apart from RP as Zulu insurgents do not attack this area. It's located near the sign outside of the airbase and the desert, if you take a left then you are there. # There is another area, located above Sochraina City, which will be added in a future date according to AdministratorGnar(main dev).